Cheyenne Jackson
Cheyenne David Jackson, born July 12, 1975Cheyenne Jackson Bio, is a 43-year-old American actor and singer. On Glee, he portrayed Dustin Goolsby between 2010 and 2011. Personal life Jackson was born in Idaho and was raised in Newport, WA and has two brothers, Chris and Jon, and one sister, Amber. Jackson's name came from the 1950s television Western, Cheyenne.Broadway's 'It' Boy March 2009. He is an openly gay actor and a LGBT rights supporter. He is an ambassador of American Foundations of A.I.D.S Research (AmFar) and the national ambassador of The Hetrick-Martin Institute. In Seattle, he worked as an ad executive at a magazine and did some theater on the side, earning his Equity card. "As soon as I found out what theater was, what Broadway was, I thought, Oh, that's what I'll do with my life. Just a matter of getting all the pieces in place." Inspired to rethink his career after both a death in his family and the September 11 attacks, he moved to New York. Jackson had been in a relationship with Monte Lapka for almost thirteen years and almost married for two years, before they deicde to call it quits in August 2013.Cheyenne Jackson on His Marriage: 'We Had a Good Long Run' August 2013. The marriage ended in divorce in September 2013.Cheyenne Jackson Engaged! Glee Actor to Wed Entrepreneur Jason Landau Jackson is in a relationship with Jason Landau, which was made public when an Instagram picture was posted in October 2013.Cheyenne Jackson Instagrams Photo Of Jason Landau, New Boyfriend Jackson and Landau got married on 13 September 2014 in Encino, CaliforniaCheyenne Jackson Marries Jason Landau, after announcing their engagement in February. Jackson and Landau have two children - Willow and Ethan (born October 2016). Career He played 9/11 victim and hero Mark Bingham in the 2006 Academy Award-nominated film United 93, and has also made appearances and guest starred in multiple television shows, such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ugly_Betty Ugly Betty], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lipstick_Jungle_(TV_series) Lipstick Jungle], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Innocence_(Law_%26_Order) Law & Order]. He also has a recurring role on the NBC comedy series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_Rock 30 Rock]. However, he is best known for his roles on Broadway, where he originated roles in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Shook_Up_(musical) All Shook Up] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altar_Boyz Altar Boyz]. He starred in Thoroughly Modern Millie as well as opening as lead in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xanadu_(musical) Xanadu] in 2007, for which he earned various award nominations. He most recently appeared on the Great White Way ''as Woody in the 2009 revival of the musical [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finian's_Rainbow ''Finian's Rainbow]. Jackson has two albums, one collaboration ("The Power of Two" with Michael Feinstein) released in 2009Cheyenne Jackson Planning Summer Release of New Solo Album and one solo ("I'm Blue, Skies") released in June 2013.Cheyenne Jackson Talks Divorce, New Tattoo, Cory Monteith's Death And Joining AA He's currently writing a second solo album, according to an interview with IN magazine in July 2015."Rocking 40!" IN Magazine, July 2015. pg, 22. Jackson was announced to have joined the cast of American Horror Story: Hotel in March 2015.'American Horror Story': Matt Bomer, Cheyenne Jackson Check Into 'Hotel' His character was revealed at the 2015 FX Television Critics’ Association press tour as Will Drake.American Horror Story: Hotel — Lady Gaga's character revealed! ''Glee'' On Glee, Jackson portrayed Dustin Goolsby, the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline, and the main rival of the New Directions. Dustin already recruited Sunshine (Charice Pempengco) to Vocal Adrenaline, after a tip-off by Sue (Jane Lynch). Dustin returned in A Night of Neglect where he joined Sue's League of Doom as "Sergeant Handsome." His first assignment (which he failed to do) was to break-up Holly and Will. He later pulls Sunshine out of the benefit concert New Directions was holding, causing the amount of attendees to drastically drop (as Sunshine's Twitter followers were going to attend the benefit to see her). He was originally cast as Dakota Stanley in Acafellas, but had to pull out due to sickness. He was replaced by Whit Hertford. He also auditioned for the role of Will but didn't get it. Filmography Trivia * Jackson is the fourth Glee guest-star to appear on American Horror Story, dubbed "Hotel" and "Roanoke". He is proceed by Tanya Clarke (Mary Evans), Matt Bomer (Cooper Anderson), Neil Patrick Harris (Bryan Ryan) and followed by Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) and Jacob Artist (Jake Puckerman). Gallery chey1.jpg chey2.jpg chey3.jpg chey4.jpg chey5.jpg chey6.jpg chey7.jpg chey8.jpg chey9.jpg chey10.jpg 1380.jpg 7324-21977.jpg Cheyenne Jackson photos and images.jpg cheyenne_jackson_MsW2H.jpg cheyenne-jackson_325x494.jpg cheyenne-jackson-200-101510.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+2010+Emery+Awards+BpKkYqz3Q6Yl.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+2010+Emery+Awards+m5nJwYLe3MAl.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+2010+Emery+Awards+pr08m8W7-RXl.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+amfAR+New+York+Gala+Kick+eZaEwWi-LnWl.jpg images62462546546.jpg jackson.jpg MV5BMTczMTcwMzY2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA2MjczNg@@._V1._SY314_CR75,0,214,314_.jpg tn-500_pjz_apr05_10_monte_cristo_gala_0035.jpg CHEYCHEY.jpg che.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+Cinema+Peace+Foundation+2013+7diSmjHnDeYl.jpg Cheyenne Jackson-IHA-011547.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+Kenneth+Cole+Collection+Front+uYLxy52LdNkl.jpg Dferf.jpg Cheyenne-Jackson.png Cheyenne-jackson.jpg Cheyenne-jackson (1).jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+Mildred+Pierce+New+York+Premiere+sogSj3vwprgl.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+hq+png.png Cheyenne+Jackson+amfAR+Milano+2010+Arrivals+3bJJHPEJkepl.jpg Cheyenne+Jackson+2012+Metropolitan+Opera+Season+wkA3I-OPyrTl.jpg Cheyenne Jackson-3.jpg Cheyenne Jackson b.jpg Cheyenne jackson 5274564.jpg Cheyenne jackson 5104849.jpg Cheyenne jackson 2313690.jpg Cheyenne jackson 2134992.jpg Cheyenne jackson 1747095.jpg Cheyenne Jackson.jpg CHEYENNE JACKSON.jpg Actor Cheyenne Jackson glasses.jpg 558050-cheyenne-jackson-au-gala-de-l-amfar-a-637x0-2.jpg 600full-cheyenne-jackson.jpg Jason and Cheyenne.jpg Cheyenne and Jason's_niece.jpg Cheyenne J. LOOKING.jpg cheyenne jackson married.jpg Cheyenne a&u magazine .jpg A&u cheyenne.jpg Cheyenne a&u.jpg Cheyenne TCA .jpg IN magazine Cheyenne.jpg Cheyenne IN.jpg Cheyenne J IN.jpg tumblr_nu32n0ZHus1qdpkvso2_1280.jpg Tumblr nv366azsv91qiuc6yo1 1280.jpg Cheyenne Bello.jpeg Cheyenne Bello II.jpeg Cheyenne Nylon for guys .jpeg Cheyenne Nylon .jpeg Cheyenne.jpeg Cheyenne II.jpeg Cheyenne III.jpeg Cheyenne TNP.jpeg Cheyenne TNP II.jpeg Cheyenne TNP III.jpeg Cheyenne TNP 4.jpeg C TNP.jpeg Tumblr_o3ak1nwnhC1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Videos References Category:Actors Category:LGBT Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Pages with broken file links